poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Roll of Kings
Roll of Kings is a list of all kings since proto-Ymaryn time, although earlier time may uses different titles, ordered by updates. Most kings are not given names, and hero Kings usually are. However, nameless Kings can still accomplish notable deeds. Proto-Ymaryn * Tribal Council * Unnamed Chief of Chiefs (Chief of Chiefs/Big man) - Created the Title. * Unnamed Chief of Chiefs (Chief of Chiefs/Big man) - Created Irrigation, Successor to the first Chief of Chiefs. * Unknown number of Big men * Ashryn - Appeared in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7989871/ Proud Man's Fall] and he was the first named Big Man. He is a warrior with a lot of pride, who escalated a war with his enemy, Crow. However, he became even more of a tyrant as Crow's daughter whispered poison into him until he was struck down by members of his own tribe. * Unknown Chief of Chiefs (Chief of Chiefs/Big Man) - Met and offered Friendship to the Traders, Successor to Ashryn. * Unknown number of Big men. * Cwyrl - Son of Ashryn and Mytan(Crow's daughter), became heir then Big Man. Oversaw the merging of tribes such as the nomadic trader and his mother's people as well forest people. Also acquired forest ecology knowledge for the proto-Ymaryn. Appeared in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8001070/ Of Friends and Forests]. * Unnamed Chief of Chiefs (Chief of Chiefs/Big Man) - Successor to Cwyrl, Skilled in administration, Reigned during the Great Drought, met the Sea People. * Ferfthyn the Wise (Chief of Chiefs/Big Man) - (Might be the the successor to Cwyrl mentioned above) - Organized the expedition to the Sea People that Dwthwyr was part of. * Unknown number of Big men. * Unknown Chief (Chief of Chiefs/Big Man) - Reigned during the debate to merge the Three Tribes. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - (Unknown if this is the same person as the previous Chief) - Reigned during the integration of the Three Tribes, the Great Flood and the First Weather Disturbance, Created the First Holy Site. * Unknown number of High Chiefs. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - Created Taboo of the Dead, Met with Nishiphur of the Lowlanders Settlers. * Unknown number of High Chiefs. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - Reigned during the integration of the Lowland Tribe and the youth of Gwygoytha. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - Made Gwygoytha his heir. * Gwygoytha (High Chief) - Daughter of Dwthwyr and Zinabba, Pupil of Crow, a Roaring Flame. * Yhirlin/Yhirlyn (High Chief) - Son of Gwygoytha, An able leader with a stable rule. * Fthgoya (High Chief) - Daughter of Yhirlin/Yhirlyn, Ruled during the start of the Forest Blight Crisis. War Against the Blight * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - Not of the line of Gwygoytha, Combated the Blight. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - (Might be the same High Chief as the above one) - Combated the Blight, made contact with the Western Confederacy * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - Led the People when the Blight was fought into the 3rd generation and solved, met with Patrikwos of the Storm Clan, led the people during the war with the Storm Clan. * Unknown amount of High Chiefs. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - (Might be the High Chief above) - Sent the trader Mythwyn and Shaman Dellgynna to make contact with the Spirit Talkers, Fought the Storm Clan until the death of Patrikwos. Accepted one of Patrikwos' sons as part of the People. Corruption Crisis * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - Noticed corruption of lower chiefs and confronted them, created the Blackbirds. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - Ordered the exploration of the Lowlands, learned of the Wall of Skulls. * Unknown amount of (incompetent) High Chiefs. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - A warrior that wanted his son to become heir, managed to get the lower Chiefs in line through treat of violence, gave the shamans a vote in the election, died of a broken heart after his son's death. Thunder Horse Scheme * Hewthyun (High Chief) - Administratively competent compared to the previous High Chiefs. Met the Thunder Horse Tribe and their leader Wendtikwos, Ruled during the creation of the Star Axe and unleashed the Thunder Horse on the Lowlands, Reformed the election system, Had a mind for numbers, Started building the Canal, Ruled during the death of Wendtikwos, Went Senile. * Unknown amount of High Chiefs. * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - Integrated several members of the Thunder Horse that were left behind. * Unknown amount of High Chiefs. Scourge Warding Megaproject * Unknown High Chief (High Chief) - (Might be the successor to the High Chief mentioned above) - Completed the Canal, Fought the Nomads, Started Scourge Warding practices, * Bynwyn (High Chief) - Former Spirit Chief, Invented Scourge Warding practices, Fought the Nomads, Fought a magic battle with the Spirit Talkers. Saw the death of the Spirit Talkers, the Splintering of the Western Confederacy and birth of the Highland Kingdom. * Twythulmyn (King) - First King of the People. Completed the Sacred Warding Project, Saw the Foundation of what would be the Thunder Speakers, Made contact with the Metal Workers, Saw the Morning Star comet and was prepared to sacrifice himself to talk to the Gods. * Two Unknown Kings noted for their old age and quick passing. * Unknown King (King) - Fourth King of the People, King during Noxivah's flight to the people, Changed the writing system. * Unknown King - Fifth King of the People, integrated the northern fishing villages * Unknown amount of Kings. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) Cracked down on the corruption of the lower Chiefs, fought the Nomads Tax Reform Crisis * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Fought the Nomads, Started tradition of Appealing to the King, Started Tax Reform. * Unknown King (King) - Continued the Tax Reform, Saw the Rise of Cwriid the Young Stallion and the Stallion Tribes, Began creating the First Law. * Unknown amount of Kings. * Unknown King (King) - Subbed Cwriid by not choosing him as Heir, Stopped trading with both the Thunderhorse and Highland Kingdom, Continued Tax Reforms. * Unknown King (King) - Was elected instead of Cwriid, Decided who should mine and smelt ores, Continued Tax Reforms. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Finished the First Law, Snubbed Patryn the New Stallion, (Might have scared the Highlanders with the Law) * Unknown King (King) - Was elected instead of Patryn, (Might have scared the Highlanders with the Law). * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Failed to fix the Tax Crisis, Simplified the Tax System, sent an expedition to find a meteor and found Star Metal, ordered the Star Metal studied. Interlude * Unknown amount of Kings. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Ruled during the Great Plague (Cholera) and the discovery of the cure, surveyed the land for more metals, Shared the cure and received grateful Xohyssiri and the Book of the Living. * Unknown King (King) - Ordered the creation of the first Saltern, ordered the creation of the First Aquaduct, sent an expedition to Xohyr. * Unknown amount of Kings. * Unknown King (King) - King during the Coughing Plague, Ruled during the completion of the First Aquaduct and the rise of the believe of cursed metal. * Magwyna (King) - Increased infrastructure in the north, Organized the first Great Salt Gift, Created a Harem, Created the first index system for records, Ruled during the first Golden Age. Iron Saga * Yehlmyn (King) - Son of Magwyna and Yldod(?), Expanded the indexing system, fought with the Thunder Speakers, faced renewed pressure of the Nomads, Ruled during the subjugation of Xohyr by the Thunder Horse, Judged Dormthun and started the Iron Smelting event chain, Ruled during and ended the first Golden Age. * Unknown King (King) - Not of the line of Magwyna, Ruled during the Great Nomad Invasion and the Fey Mood. * Unknown number of Kings. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Ruled during the aftermath of the Fey Mood and recovery, created the first Sanatorium. * Unknown King (King) - Visited the sanatorium because of headache complaints, Rule during the Second Nomad Invasion and the First Famine, supervised the creation of the first iron tools. * Unknown amount of Kings (King) * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Started the metal debate, managed the rollout of iron tools and weapons, organized a meeting with a caravan of people from the Far East, Ruled during the creation of Western Wall. * Unknown King (King) - Increased Iron production, dealt with the White Calf issue and Hathatyn incusions, Made a trade ageement with Xohyr. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Continued the metal debate and the research of metal in general, Questioned the Sacred Warding, Ruled during the mass murder of nomads and the during the moment Vallyhome became a True City. * Unknown King (King) - Started creation of the Great Temple, reformed the adoption system, dealt with the independent raid on the Highlands. * Unknown King (King) - Created the Guids and reformed the voting system to include guilds, Decided on the Great Temple interior and the nature of Crow. * Unknown King (King) - Organized a disasterous festival, ruled on the practice of lumping and splitting Guilds, Ruled during the start of the Hathatyn collapse. Hathatyn Heroic Age * Gonwyllmyn (King) - Annexed a large part of Hathatyn, founded Hatriver, made Western Wall a Colony, Befriended the Eastern Nomads, Repaired the Great Temple, Finished the Great Temple, started the creation of the first Library, Created the Greenshore Trade Post, dealt with abuse of slitting and lumping, Ruled during the opening of the Hell Pit and the formation of the Xohyssiri Empire. * Unknown King (King) - Died shortly after Gonwyllmyn. * Rulhuthyn (King) - Enlarged the army, Defended the people from a Nomad Invasion, Completed the Library, Introduced currency, regulated horse riding, discovered Trelli, Crushed the Hathatyn. * Rulwyna (King) - Daughter of Rulhuthyn and Lolwyna, Fought the Hathatyn, Finished her mothers alchemical theories and used them to creater her powerbase, Founded the Red Banner, Signed peace with the Hathatyn, Formed the Triumvirate with Ynarthyn and Sobtuthyn, Ruled during the start of the Climate Instability and made the Ymaryn King of the Hill, Secured the independence of the Thunder Speakers, Introduced mills into the Kingdom, made contact with the Khemetri, increased dye types, Created the foundation to ride out the Climate Instability and save the Great Forest, Reformed the Administration, Ruled against the cycle of Spiritual Superiority. Conquest of the Lowland * Phygrif the Conquerer (King) - Turned Hatvalley into a Colony, Waged war on the Xohyssiri Empire, vassalized the Lowlands, Neglected the Kingdom, Presided over the completion of the Great Forest Renewal, Burned Xohyr, Ended the Xohyssiri, Ruled during the discovery of the Dragon's Graveyard, Fought against the Highlanders. * Unknown number of Kings. * Unknown King (King) - Reformed the law, Invested heavily in Trails, Organized the Great Religious Debate, Worked on integrating the Lowlands, Fought against the Highlanders * Unknown King (King) - Started construction of the Palace and studied the Dragon's Graveyard. * Unknown number of Kings. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Admitted his wrongs and ruled during the end of the Climate Instability, Founded Tin River Trade Post. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Ruled during the completion of the Palace and the Trelli expansion, Converted Txolla into a Colony, invested in what would become trip hammers. Epic Age * Unknown King (King) - Did the the Census, Ruled during an uptick of independence sentiment. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Made contact with the Lightning Wolves and attempted to bribe their leader, Rahullinar. * Unknown King (King) - Created the Second Law, Ruled on Taxes and the Sale of Food. * Desdydyn the Wise (King) - Developed Shipping and mining, Ruled during the Great War with the Khemetri and made peace, Found out that the Highlanders had access to Iron, Encouraged progress in metalworking, Recruited Yenyna the Dragon who founded the Dragon Banner, integrated the Stallion Tribes, * Unknown King (King) - Founded the Games, Organized the International Games. * Hertythn (King) - Traded the Sacred Warding for Predictive Astrology, Cracked Down on the sale of unfinished Iron products, Ruled during a time when the people developed an obsession for their Enemies, Cracked down on Pirates, Listened to Tormulyna's prophecy, Vassalized the Thunder Horse and Thunder Speakers, Advanced Math enormously, Completed the Grand Docks, Worked on A Place to the Stars. Trelli Servile War * Yshuyn (King) - Completed the Observatory, Warned everyone about the Great Drought, Started the Trelli War with is intervention, Ruled During a Golden Age of Progress, Went mad with Grief, Made peace with the Trelli, Sponsored the Artisan Games. * Unknown King (King) - Kept sponsoring the Artisan Games and Finished Organizing it, Patronaged various Artisans like Klurkyn the Skilled, Ignored Qybrkyn the Prophet. The Second Son Crisis and the Myranyn Reforms * Unknown King (King) - Ruled during the start of the Second Son Crisis and End of the Golden Age, Made contact with the "Shadow King Network", Instituted Land Reform, Founded the Spirit Bonded, Ruled during the start of the Great Plague, Organized a debate on Mylathadysm. * Unknown King (King) - Ruled during a flare-up of Plagues and at the Start of the Liquidity Crisis, Fought against Pirates, Debased Currency. * Unknown King (King) - Denounced the Second Sons like his Predecessors, Ruled during a Gilden Age and the Creation of the Western Ymaryn, Organized the Grain Dole, Accepted Mylathadysm, Ruled during the selfmade famine and the Trelli Implosion. * Unknown King (King) - (Might be the King mentioned above) - Started the Myranyn Reforms, Reformed the Subordinate System, Aided Freehills in their war against Trelli, Founded the Blood Rain Banner and Brokered Peace between the Trelli and Freehills. * Myranyn (King) - Brain behind the Myranyn Reforms, Fought Pirates, Created the Redshore Ironworks. Iron Age Collapse * Unknown King - Ruled during the start of the Horseman's Plague. * Uvothyn (King) - Unknown king stepped down so that Uvothyn can do what is necessary to save his nation. Post-plague Strife * Unknown King - Ruled during [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm]. * Unknown King - Deal with PK's con during [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9620315/ Loggerhead]. Forhuch's Folly * Unknown King - Implemented half-exile reforms. Category:Browse